Take a Bow
by hanami.yuki
Summary: Today is Chelsea and Vaughn's Anniversary. But, Chelsea found out something when she was walking to Mirabelle's House. what is that? Please read ! :D


**Allô! **

**This is my first songfic. **** :D**

**Hope ya like it ! **

Today is Autumn 3rd. Yep, that means today is my second anniversary with Vaughn. He's so anti-social back then but in inside he is sweet, caring and romantic man. Oh... I can't wait to give him his favorite food, porridge. I must do my farm work and finish as early as I can!

First, I went to my coop so I can feed and pet my chicken one by one. And then collect the eggs. After that I went to my barn.

"Morning guys!" I said happily to my sheeps and cows

"Moo~" my cows mooed

Then I sheer the sheeps' wool and milk the cows' milk. After I finish. I take a bath for a moment and walk out from my house with a porridge in my rucksack, after I walked near chen's shop I saw two people near the beach standing and they're kissing passionately. Then I look closely whose that.

I gasped. The female one is Sabrina and the male one is my own lover, Vaughn. Tears fall down from my face. I ran as fast as I can to my house

Then, I calmed my self for a bit.

"Maybe I'll just visit Julia right now." I said

**Mirabelle's Shop~**

"Chels, I've been waiting for you!"

"C'mon Julia we just met yesterday. You talked like it was several years ago hahaha." I laughed

"Hahaha that's me."

"Yup that's you. Hahaha"

"Um..."

"What's wrong Chels?"

"Vaughn..."

"Oh, Him? You missed him, didn't you? Well, he isn't home, he is at you house right? If no I wonder where he is..."

"No it's not about it. Just then, I saw Sabrina and Vaughn were kissing at the beach."

"What?!"

"But I don't know if that my imagination or not..."

"C'mon Chels wake up! This is real. How dare he?!"

"Please don't hurt him."

"Hell no!"

"Please... For me?"

"Urgh... Chels. He doesn't deserve you. Just forget about him, okay?"

"It's hard you know. I need a fresh air. Let's go outside." I said

"I know just slowly forget about him. Okay?"

"Okay"

And after I walked out of the house. Julia and I look Sabrina and Vaughn in the beach. They are kissing. So it was true.

"Let's go Chels. We need to comfort him" Julia said while dragging me

**Beach~**

_**Oh, how about a round of applause?**_

_**Yeah, standing ovation?**_

Julia and I applause loudly. And then both of them notice us.

"Hey there! What are you two doing here?" I said happily

"My my you're so sweet together, aren't you?" Julia smirked

"Um... I... I j-just t-talk about s-some b-bussiness with V-vaughn, Chels" Sabrina said

"Oh... Is kissing some kind of bussiness?" Julia asked innocently

"Oh yeah this is for you Vaughn. Happy our second anniversary. Well, let's go Julia" I said

"Yeah Chels"

"Chels wait. It's not what it seems." Vaughn said

"Chelsea. Call me Chelsea. Julia, I want to go to my house right now. Mind if you walk home alone?"

"It's okay Chels. Take it easy hehe" Julia answered

**Chelsea's House~**

_**You look so dumb right now**_

_**Standing outside my house**_

_**Trying to apologize**_

_**You're so ugly when you cry**_

_**Please, just cut it out**_

Vaughn knocked at my door

"Chels please it's just a missunderstanding."

"Lies."

"Please Chels, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**_

_**And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show, very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**(But it's over now)**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

"Just go"

"But Chels..."

"Don't call me Chels!"

"Please... I'm so sorry..."

_**Grab your clothes and get gone**_

_**You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on**_

_**Talking' 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"**_

_**This just looks like a re-run**_

_**Please, what else is on?**_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**_

_**And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show, very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

I packed all of his things in my house. Sometimes he stayed at my house. In different bed of course.

"This is yours, .Now!"

I throw his suitcase out of my house.

"Please Chels... I love you"

"Don't care."

_**Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you**_

_**For making me believe that you could be faithful to me**_

_**Let's hear your speech out**_

"Chels... I love you. I'm sorry. I won't cheat on you again if you give me second chance."

"There's someone else who deserve me than you. And I won't give someone like you a second chance. Now Go!"

Then I took a bath and went to sleep. I ignore him. He's still standing in front of my house. Who cares? I'm sleepy right now...

1 year later~

"Hey Chels, how are you?"

"I'm fine Julia. How about you?"

"Um..."

"I smell something fishy here." I teased her

"Elliot just give me a blue feather."

"What?! Really? How come?"

"Geez... Calm down Chels."

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"Alrightiee"

She told me about her date with Elliot just now. He proposed her in beach at sun set! How romantic...

"Congratz Julia" I said

"Yeah Chels, thanks."

_**How about a round of applause?**_

_**A standing ovation?**_

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**_

_**Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show, very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_**But it's over now.**_

"Whoaa... My life's all better now. It thanks to you Julia you always there for me when I need someone. Thank you so much" I said smiling

"Yeah… No prob. I'm glad that you can forgot about that animal deale, nowr."

"Hehe... It's all thanks to you again." I smiled at her

"Alright, enough with the thanks. Let's go to the beach!" she smiled at me

"Yeah!" I smiled at her

**The End~**

**Please Review **

**I'd really happy to hear your review**** :D**

**Au Revoir~**


End file.
